thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature
Creature is the term the gaming group the Creatures refer to themselves as. This term has expanded to their website, podcast, and this wiki. Origin The term "Creature" was created during the filming of a machinima series Robot Donkey Chronicles in Call Of Duty 4. In between filming, PhsycoSoldier, started crawling on the ground and pressing Y (which is the Xbox 360 button for switching your weapon.) really fast which makes your body look very strange. Then Stg. Bisking called him a creature and the name stuck from there. explains how some of the Creatures met.]] According to Ze, the term originated as a gentle insult used to poke at the others but came into regular use after they began making Creature Talk. He also says that there was no official start to the Creatures nor were there original members. Ze posted on formspring about how he met the rest of The Creatures (see below). Kootra explained how he met some of the Creatures on Creature Talk with help from Nova and Ze (see right). : "I met Kootra in early 2009 and introduced him to Sp00n. Later in the year, we met Gassy (can't remember how). Then I think Sp00n introduced Nova to us. Sp00n met Dan through a video mix-up situation with Machinima.com (a pretty good mistake!) and introduced him as well. We met Seamus then Sly as guests on Creature Talk after we spammed their channels." - Ze's Formspring Timeline Timeline/History of the Creatures (history may be incorrect/cluttered). 2008 *The first episode of The Robot Donkey Chronicles (the series that had the first use of Creature) is uploaded to Machinima. 2009 *Kootra meets Junkyard. *Kootra and Ze meet. *Kootra meets Chilled. *Ze meets Chilled. *Ze meets Sp00n. *Sp00n meets Kootra. *Group meets Gassy. *Kootra meets Dexter. 2010 *Sp00n introduces Nova to the group. *Sp00n and Dan start to talk after one of Sp00n's machinimas was credited as Dan's. *Seamus guest stars on Creature Talk after getting spammed by the group. 2011 *Seamus becomes a part of the group. *Sly guest stars on Creature Talk after his friend Pbat invites Sly tp the call. **Sly eventually becomes a part of the group. *Immortal makes his first guest star on Creature Talk. *Immortal meets Kevin. *Creatures plan the idea for The Creature House. *Chilled leaves and Junk is asked to step out. 2012 *Creature House is formed; Nova, Seamus, Dan and Gassy come to live in The Creature House in Colorado (Kootra lives in his own apartment with wife, but uses house as an office). *Sp00n meets Kevin. *Immortal is made a Creature as a joke on Serious Time with James. *Gassy moves into an apartment with his girlfriend, Renee. *Gassy is asked to leave due to inactivity and personal problems with Kootra and Dan. *Sly meets Kevin. *Nova meets Kevin. *Creatures move to new house due to first house's lease ending. 2013 *Sp00n (with Ali) and Sly (with Immortal) move to Colorado near the house in 2013. *Seamus moves into a nearby apartment with Ashh and Clash. *Lemur joins the group as a collaborator for machinima projects. *Immortal becomes a regular guest on the Creature Hub. *Danz moves into a nearby apartment with his girlfriend, Liz. *Immortal is announced a Creature during the Creature Panel at RTX 2013 as a joke. **Due to popular demand, Immortal becomes a part of the group, following a discussion at dinner. 2014 *Creatures move out of second house due to lease ending, get an office instead. *Nova moves in with Immortal. *Sp00n announces that he is moving back to Utah. *Dex becomes a regular on the Creature Hub. *Dex becomes a Creature at RTX 2014. *Sly announces his departure from the group (July 7th, 2014). *Kevin becomes a Creature at PAX Prime 2014. The Creature House For more info see: The Creature House First House The Creature House is, as the name suggests, a house in Littleton, Colorado just outside of Denver where some of the Creatures (Seamus, Nova, and Danz with regular visits from Kootra and Gassy) resided. Gassy previously lived in the house for a few months before moving in with Renee. It is where they continue to make their regular gameplay videos as well as live action Creature Talks, vlogs, cinematic shorts and videos of team games. When the lease ran out, the Creatures moved into a second house. Second House After the first house's lease ended, the group moved to a second Creature House. The only person living in it was Nova, since Seamus lived with Ash, Dan lived with Liz, Sly and Aleks lived together, and of course Jordan lived with Monica. A running gag in this house was a lack of a house tour, because they did not want to reveal their location so they wouldn't get DDOS'ed. However, they made a tour using a whiteboard, after moving into the office. Despite saying that he wouldn't, Sp00n and his girlfriend Ali moved to Colorado in 2013. Sly had confirmed that he had made arrangements to move to Colorado with Immortal in early 2013. He arrived in January. Ze has thoughts about moving, but he is currently in college until 2015/2016. Danz's girlfriend, Liz, moved into the House temporarily in April 2013, but the two of them moved into a nearby apartment shortly thereafter. Eventually the lease on the second house, much like the first house, ended, and as a group they decided that due to them living in separate apartments/houses (except Nova), that they would get an office. This decision basically evicted Nova and forced him to get his own house with a currently unannounced roommate. He hinted on Creature Talk that it was Aleks, and has since revealed that he was in fact living with Aleks. The Creature Office For more info see: The Creature Office As said above, the group decided to get an office. Here, they are able to work in a more open and professional area. Each Creature, except for Sp00n and Ze, has their own individual office. The office also includes a break room, kitchen, green-screen room, prop room, server room, conference room and streaming room, all shown in the first Office tour. Current Creatures Main Group *Kootra *ZeRoyalViking *Sp00nerism *UberHaxorNova *Danz Newz *SSoHPKC *ImmortalHD *Dexter Manning *GoldenBlackHawk Animators *Bevin *Lemur *BlazingWyn Employees *Spencer *Bek Former Creatures Note: Dates may be inaccurate *Chilled Chaos (2009-2011) *Junkyard129 (2009-2011) *Gassy Mexican (2009-2012) *SlyFoxHound (2011-2014) Collaborators Other people who have appeared in a Creature Hub stream/video. *LemurGimmick (2013) *ChimneySwift (2013) *GuitarMaster (2013, 2014) *Seananners (2013) *D4nny (2014) Unofficial Creatures "Original Creatures" Anyone who was a part of the making of the group (according to Kootra) but were never made a Creature or never had an official video stating why they had left. *Stevie Why *Larathen Others Other people who where called Creatures. * Eades * GuitarMaster Gallery Creatures.jpg|Creatures P.O. Box Run (L to R: Kootra, Seamus, Gassy and Nova) BLOOPERS - P.O. Box Video.mp40260.jpg|Blooper reel from The Creature House P.O. Box video. AqAIZY4CQAAZ4Or.jpg|Gassy, Danz, Sly, Seamus, & some fans at PAX East 2012. 1.png|The inhabitants, with Kootra, of the original House. thaboyz.png|(L to R) Nova, Sly, Kootra, Seamus, and Danz tumblr_mogk03jdyS1s2drseo1_500.jpg|(L to R) Ze, Nova, Sly, Immortal, Seamus, and Kootra recording Creature Talk. tumblr_mgl4s9fr3A1qa4c99o1_1280.png|(L to R) Kootra, James, Seamus, and Danz recording Creature Talk in the second Creature house. tumblr_mgjv308ayY1remddho1_1280.jpg|(L to R) Danz, James, Kootra, and Seamus in the original House's backyard. creaturesmanosteel.png|'Back' (L to R): Ze, Sly, Immortal, Kootra, and Seamus Front: Nova Tumblr mpj1qtbaUr1r91u30o1 1280.jpg|(L to R) Immortal, Sly, Dan, Jordan, Sp00n, James, and a costumed Toxic Termite at RTX 2013. The Creatures RTX.jpeg|(L to R) Kootra, Seamus, Dan, Sly, Nova, and Sp00n posing in their hotel room for RTX 2013. Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|(L to R) Sly, Gassy, Seamus, Nova, Danz, & Immortal at PAX East 2012. creatureskevin.jpg|(From left to right) Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Sp00n, Seamus, Danz, Sly, Kootra & Ze at PAX Prime 2013 tumblr_static_4tfyrlyszns4gk0s0440wo4c0_1280_v2.png|(L to R): Kootra, Sly, Nova, SSoHPKC, Ze, and Danz Newz Category:Creature Category:Group